fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpion (Trees Everywhere)
Scorpion was a monster that once attacked nuclear power plants. It was defeated by Giant Enemy Shrimp near New York City. Appearance Scorpion initially took the appearance of a mollusk or a nautiloid. Its shell is black in color and have an unknown number of tentacles. Strangely the eyes points against the tentacles, using the shell's 'forehead' as a battering ram. The fully grown Scorpion looks radically different. It now resembles an armored Seasilla with a single long horn. The horn takes 1/3 of the head's length. The shell is dark grey in color and its skin is red. The hands and feet are made from tightly bind tentacles. History Scorpion is speculated to be a prehistoric animal mutated by radiation from nuclear weapons underwater. More specifically it refers to the French nuclear tests somewhere south of Africa. The radiation managed to seep deep underwater and mutated Scorpion. In 2012, the French nuclear ballistic missile submarine Scorpion was sunk by an unknown creature. Recovered remains and a radio broadcast revealed that a monster attacked it and is unlike the others. It makes a very loud 'drowning' noise and it seems to have rammed the submarine, a phenomenon not shared by other marine monsters. Days later, a nuclear reactor in South Africa was destroyed by the same monster, now named Scorpion. G-Force immediately devised a plan to lure the monster into New York, putting it on the same path as Giant Enemy Shrimp. The aircraft carrier USS Abraham Lincoln was chosen to bait the monster. The plan succeeded when the grown Scorpion emerged from the seas fighting against Giant Enemy Shrimp. The armored monster had the advantage, using its tough armor and horn to injure the veteran. However, G-Force shot a Corrosion Missile on Scorpion's chest, melting it off and exposing its weak skin. Giant Enemy Crab continuously batters Scorpion until it finally died from its wounds. Powers and Abilities The young Scorpion's shell is very tough, capable of ramming layers of concrete and steel without a scratch. It uses its tentacles to propel itself to a speed of 40 knots, increasing the power of its attacks. The fully grown Scorpion stands at 300 meters tall, dwarfing Giant Enemy Shrimp by around 180 meters. Its armor is even thicker and gained a horn used to stab things. Its somewhat long arms are used to grab its adversary, allowing it to strike using its horn. It is also an adept swimmer but is slower than its young form. The armor on Scorpion's chest was melted by a Corrosion Missile fired by a G-Force helicopter, exposing its skin. The skin is thin enough for Giant Enemy Shrimp's claws to deal massive damage, causing Scorpion to bleed and eventually die from blood loss and broken bones. Gallery ScorpionYoung.jpg|Scorpion's young form ScorpionGrown.jpg|Scorpion's grown form ScorpionGrownOri.jpg|Initial drawing of Scorpion's grown form ScorpionOriginalGrown.jpg|The original plan for Scorpion's grown form. Trivia * Scorpion is meant to be a parody of Nautilus, seeing how both don't look like the animals they share their names with. ** Scorpion's name was chosen from the real life nuclear submarine USS Scorpion which sunk from an unknown cause. ** The name was also chosen because the aforementioned Nautilus shares the same name with another nuclear submarine, USS Nautilus. * Originally Scorpion's fully grown form would look like Hedorah but there was not enough space on the paper. * Scorpion's design is inspired by marine animals such as nautiluses and ammonites. The fully grown form took cues from sharks, particularly the Goblin Shark and Ultra series monsters Telesdon and Bokurag. Category:Sentinel 72's Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Trees Everywhere Category:Deceased Category:Parodies Category:Parody Kaiju